In integrated circuit production, a semiconductor chip is generally encapsulated in a sealed package, which includes leads with which the integrated circuit may be soldered to a printed wire board. Within the package, terminals of the semiconductor chip may be bonded to corresponding terminals within the package.
During integrated circuit production, a semiconductor chip may have a corresponding list of terminals, which may in turn be identified by any of a variety of identifiers (e.g., identification strings). Similarly, the integrated circuit package may have a corresponding list of terminals, which may in turn be identified by any of a variety of identifiers (e.g., identification strings). To properly bond a semiconductor chip to an integrated circuit package, terminals of the semiconductor chip should be bonded to the correct corresponding terminals of the integrated circuit package. Often, the list of terminals associated with a semiconductor chip and the list of terminals associated with an integrated circuit package are not identical, resulting in time-consuming and error-prone manual matching of terminal identifiers.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.